Untitled as of yet!
by Goddess Of The Moon
Summary: Starts right after "In the Realms of the Gods" Basically Numiar and Daine return to Numair's tower... Then some fighting and other fun stuff. I'm really bad at summaries don't let that stop you from reading my story!
1. Going Home

Disclaimer: I am not Tamora pierce and in no way am I being paid for my writing, except by my readers reviews. I wish I was, although what money my stories would make is beyond me. Uhmm I don't think I'm going to introduce any new characters into the story yet. Hopefully some in the next chapter. This one is just the beginning, somewhere to start from.  
This story starts out directly after 'In The Realms Of The Gods'. Enjoy!  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
King Jonathan stood at the front of a long table. Only those directly involved with arranging the last battle were present. Lady Alanna, the King's Champion, Thayet the Queen, Lord Imrah of Legann, Buriram Tourakom, Numair Salmalián, and Daine Sarrasri were all seated patiently awaiting the King's orders. There were also two creatures in the room, a lizard like creature, the basilisk Tkaa, and Skysong (Kit or Kitten), a baby dragon. Kit was curled up in the basilisk's arms half asleep. Most of the others were in worse shape. Thayet had cuts on her hands, Buri had one arm in a sling. Numair could barely keep his eyes open after his long battle with Inar Hadensra. Lady Alanna was bruised and battle worn, there was blood covering her right arm, and she looked terribly cross. Daine alone looked unhurt, although you could tell from her eyes that she was battling to keep awake.  
  
"Jon if you don't tell us why we are here, instead of abed or seeking medical attention..." Only Lady Alanna would dare talk to the King in such a way.  
  
"Hold your tongue Lady Knight." Jonathan said sitting in his high backed chair. "I am hardly in the mood for your insolence." Alanna looked appalled, insolence? Jon sighed and looked around. The council room of the Fief at Port Legann was hardly where he wanted to be. The magic that had just coursed through him, from the land of Tortall, the Dominion Jewel, and his own magical gift had worn him almost as much as Numair. "I will need reports from all of you in two days time. We ride to Corus in three." Lady Alanna began to protest, but Numair acting unlike himself, beat her to it.  
  
"That is impossible Jon, you know as well as I."  
  
"It isn't impossible, and it will be done." Jon rose. "I know how you feel Numair but the sooner these reports are in the sooner we can clean all this mess up. I advise that you get some rest. Tomorrow will be a busy day." With that the King of Tortall walked to the back door and into the rooms he was using as his chambers.  
  
The girl called Daine looked at her teacher. Being only sixteen years of age it was hard to see how she would be involved in planning a battle, but her friends knew her as the most talented Wild mage in the world. "Can we go to bed yet?" She asked sleepily. Numair nodded and stood.  
  
"Come on, I'll take you to your rooms." He said helping her to stand. They walked out of the council room and down a long flight of stairs and through the guest rooms until they reached Daine's on the first floor. At the door Daine turned and tilted her head back so that she could see her teacher and love who towered a foot over her five feet five inches. "Good night magelet." He whispered, giving her a soft kiss. "May Ganiel bless your dreams." He said calling upon the God of dreams. Daine smiled.  
  
"Go to sleep Numair." She said. "You need it." Numair kissed her again. Turning Daine went into her room and changed into a night dress. Crawling into bed she heard the door open. Scraping on the tiles told her that Tkaa had brought Kitten back. "Open the window kit." She murmured as she made space for the dragon to lie down. Putting her head down on the pillow she let the sounds of the night rock her into a pleasant sleep.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
After a few scant hours of sleep Daine sat at the oak desk in her room, writing her report. It told of her return from the immortal realm with Diamondflame, and Wingstar Kitten's grandparents, the meeting with the Badger God, the battle, the death of the Emperor-Mage/ stormwing Ozorne, and of the judgements made by the Gods after the battle. There was a tap on her door and Numair came in carrying her travel bags. "Good morning. You didn't sleep long." She said cheerily.  
  
"There isn't time for talk Daine. I'm going home, to my tower." Numair told her after he had sent his magical black fire to the corners of the room, spelling against eves droppers.  
  
"I see you have your magic back. The King won't like that Numair." Daine scolded lightly.  
  
"I don't care. I've had enough excitement for a while. I need a break. You do too. Are you coming?" Daine thought about this hard. The King would need his reports and he would be furious with Numair when he realized he was gone. On the other hand she needed time to rest. She wouldn't get that at the Palace.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Pack then. We leave before first light. There won't be many people awake and we can get through the gates easily enough."  
  
"Are you up for travel?"  
  
"Ahh. You underestimate me my love. Or you overestimate Hadensra. Do not forget that it was he who used his magic to shield us. I merely had to destroy him."  
  
"When you killed Tristan Staghorn you were abed for days."  
  
"I used a word of power Daine! That is very much different. Now pack, you don't have much time." Daine stood and opened the bags Numair gave her. Numair himself left the room. Kitten chirped a question to Daine.  
  
"We're leaving. Going to Numair's tower. Come on. Come help me pack." Kit chirped again and turned over on the bed. She now lay with her back to Daine who sighed.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
No more than twenty minutes passed before Daine was in the stables saddling Cloud and Spots. Numair came out when she had finished and mounted up. Kitten clucked him a greeting from her saddle bag. Throwing herself into the saddle Daine whispered to her pony. "We need to be Fast and quiet. If you cannot do both then fast is better." Cloud flicked her ears back and started trotting down the path to the gate. When they reached it they were stopped by Sir Raoul of Goldenlake, the knight commander of the King's Own.  
  
"Jonathan is fair wiser than you give him credit for Numair." Numair scowled. Daine hid a smile behind her hand which Numair saw and he glared at her. "Go on back to the castle and I won't tell King Jon you were here."  
  
"Spare me your pity Goldenlake." Numair growled. Raoul was taken aback.  
  
"You don't want me to take you by force." He said.  
  
"You won't force me to go back. You wouldn't make it half way." Daine looked Sir Raoul over. It seemed that Numiar was right, and Raoul knew it. He had one arm in a sling and his right eye was red and swollen.  
  
"I may not be in perfect condition but my men are." Looking past Raoul Daine saw three men standing near the guard post. Numair looked also and sighed. Slowly he turned his gelding and headed for the fief. Daine looked at Raoul once more and smiled before following.  
  
Numiar went straight to his rooms with out a word to Daine. He didn't even unsaddle Spots so Daine had to do it for him. She gave horse and pony an apple and a thank you before she went upstairs to Numair's room. She knocked but there was no answer. Opening the door she found the room empty. Numair's saddle bags were in a lump on the floor but other than that the room looked unoccupied. Closing the door behind her as she left Daine tried to think of where else in the building he could have gone. Certainly he hadn't gone to talk to the monarchs. They would surely still be abed. Thayet would send him to the gallows if he woke her up. Jon would be furious, and wouldn't change his mind about letting them leave. Perhaps he went to get something to eat in the mess she thought and headed off in that direction.  
  
Her path lead Daine through the practice courts and she was surprised to find some already training. Buri was there standing next to Alanna who was looking sour. They put down their bows when they saw the wild mage. "Have you seen Numair?" Buri shook her head.  
  
"Not since last night. I would have thought you would keep better tabs on him." She said winking.  
  
"He's not People, although sometimes I wish he was. It would be much easier for me to find him that way." Alanna laughed.  
  
"Try the wall. He may be up there trying to figure out what to do about Jonathan." The name came out as an icy blast. "He should know knights, and mages, need rest to recover from battle before they can write proper reports." Alanna growled. Daine nodded her thanks and turned to the closest stair way. She walked the circuit of Legann's outer wall before descending and heading to the mess. Grabbing a roll from the serving lady she surveyed the room. A few early riders were sitting at tables eating quietly. Numair was not there. Shaking her head she returned to her room with plans of finishing her report.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Blowing the ink dry Daine walked to her window and looked out. There was a bird flying towards her window. She sent out her magic to see what it wanted but only reached open air. As it got closer she recognized it and swore. Opening the window she held out her hand and the large hawk settled on her palm. "You dolt." She scolded. "Have you the power to change back?" The bird chirped at her angrily before trying to take off again. It fell out of her hand and landed on the desk. Daine picked up the now unconscious bird and ran with him to the King's meeting room. Knocking on the door it was opened by the most beautiful woman Daine had ever seen. Queen Thayet dressed in a simple royal blue gown welcomed her in. Seeing the bird Thayet yelped and ran to fetch the King.  
  
Jonathan walked into the room his blue robe draped behind him. Sometimes this strange noble still left Daine breathless. "Stupid fool." The king muttered taking Numair from Daine's hands. "Trying to go home I presume. Why he couldn't just wait until we got all this cleared up I've no idea." Blue fire shone from Jon's hands. "He shouldn't have tried a shape change so early. Daine how long has he been like this?"  
  
"I don't know. If he changed as soon as he got back to his rooms this morning then about four hours." Jon shook his head.  
  
"Can you fetch Lady Alanna?" Daine nodded and ran from the room. Alanna wasn't hard to find. She was in her rooms the floor below working on her report.  
  
"I thought you weren't going to do that?" Daine asked walking into the room.  
  
"I have no choice. Jon needs it and he won't let me be until I give it in and we go back to the palace."  
  
"Can you help? Numiar shape shifted and I don't think he has the magic required to change back. He's unconscious." Alanna stood and followed Daine upstairs.  
  
"I knew he was going to do something foolish. I thought he would have tried to escape this morning before people were out. It's what I tried to do."  
  
"So that's why you were awake early. We tried. Sir Raoul stopped us." Alanna laughed.  
  
"He stopped me as well. I was going to cut his head off." Opening the door Daine walked in. The king stood looking at the hawk, his magic a circular dome around him.  
  
"Alanna you have to wake him up and lend him your magic so that he can change back." The king said.  
  
"I don't have to do anything Jon." Alanna growled. It appeared she was still angry. She looked at her king. "I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing it for Daine. And Numair."  
  
"I don't care who you're doing it for just do it." Jon said.  
  
"Wait. Highness why aren't you doing it." Daine asked.  
  
"Using the Dominion jewel takes the energy from the soil but the magic has to pass through me, and my magic. I've hardly enough magic in me to light a candle."  
  
"Then what was the dome thing?"  
  
"Just a protective shield. A very weak one. I used it to test Numair's power." Daine nodded and looked at Alanna. Purple fire was flowing through her right arm into Numair's. The hawk's eyes opened. The hawk/Numair chirped once and resumed it's own body. "That was very childish Numair."  
  
"What else was I to do Jon? I need a break. So do we all." Numair growled.  
  
"You can have your break when I tell you to have it." The King of Torall retorted.  
  
"You shouldn't try to boss me around Highness." Numair said mockingly.  
  
"I can do what I like. Remember Numair I am ruler here."  
  
"The words of power don't bow to rulers."  
  
"Its a good thing then that you don't have enough power to use one then. I would hate to become a tree." Jonathan said. The others in the room stood watching this exchange, no one knew quite what to say to get the to stop. "You don't want to make more enemies Numair. Don't forget that unlike the late Imperial Highness of Carthak I can keep you here."  
  
"You wouldn't dare."  
  
"I would if I had reason to. Now leave before I decide to do something drastic." Jon told the black robe mage. Numair about to say something back was silenced when Daine placed a delicate hand on his arm. "Daine I would have thought you knew better than to go gallivanting around with the likes of him." Daine looked up startled. The King whom she'd thought was her friend had just told her what he thought of their pairing. Even if he was angry at Numair that gave him no reason to talk to her like that unless he really meant it. With Numair being nearly 15 years older than Daine she had thought many of her friends would object. Most of them didn't but hearing her thoughts come from a friend's lips hurt. Turning she walked Numair from the room tears forming in her eyes.  
  
Alanna glared at Jonathan. "That was a cruel thing to say. She's going to take it to heart."  
  
"Well maybe she should. When Numair decides he no longer desires her, and you know he will, what will he do?" The king said with a sigh.  
  
"Jon this time is different. I know it is. I've seen him with other ladies. He loves her." Alanna replied.  
  
"We will have to see." Jon said rising from his chair.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Daine walked Numair back to his rooms and went in when he beckoned. There were tear tracks down here cheeks but she had managed to hold back most of her tears. Numair at in an arm chair and pulled Daine onto his knee. "Magelet don't fret."  
  
"Numiar he isn't right is he." Daine asked.  
  
"Of course not love. Don't cry." He whipped a fresh tear from her cheek. "Come on. I think I've found a way out."  
  
"Don't make the King angry. I don't want to see you in the stocks."  
  
"Jon wouldn't do that Daine. He was just angry. Come on lets get your things." Numiar placed Daine on her feet then stood himself. Grabbing his bags Numair held the door for Daine. They walked to her rooms, grabbed her things then went to the stables. Saddling their mounts for a second time that day Numair mumbled a spell and hopped onto his gelding. "Don't speak. The spell isn't strong enough to disguise our voices."  
  
"How can you make an illusion spell? You couldn't even shape change properly!"  
  
"Oh that was mine and Alanna's thinking." At that moment the short redheaded Lady Knight walked into the stables. "Alanna I almost left with out you. Saddle up lets go." Alanna mounted her War horse and Numair snapped his fingers making the magic engulf her too. The three of them headed out towards the gate.  
  
Raoul was standing outside the guard post. He stopped them, looking to see who they were. He nodded curtly to his men and the gate swung open. They were free. They rode quickly and after fifteen minutes Numair had to drop the spell.  
  
"So how did you manage that exactly?" Daine asked. Alanna grinned.  
  
"We set it up last night after you went to sleep. I knew Jon wouldn't be so careless as to let us leave through the gate so we staged the shape change. Numair had perfectly enough magic to change back but not enough to do this spell. I didn't want to give away our plan so this was the best way to get the king to think Numair had hardly any of his magic left. I think it worked quite well."  
  
They rode steadily through the day and part of the night before splitting up, Alanna heading home, the Fief Pirate's Swoop, to see her husband and children. Numair turned off the main road and took the one that lead to his tower.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
A/N: Ok my first Totrallan fic. What do you think? Does it suck..? This isn't really how I had planned for it to turn out. Hopefully I'll post the next chapter soon. 


	2. A Strange Thing and Forgetfulness

Disclaimer: I am not Tamora pierce and in no way am I being paid for my writing, except by my readers' reviews. I wish I were, although what money my stories would make is beyond me. Uhmm there are some new characters in this chapter but I don't think I'm going to expand on them....  
  
A/N: I am one of the few out there who actually semi like Jon... I needed a reason to keep them at Legann so I decided to make Jon very strict. For one thing right after a war the generals etc. don't get to go home they have paperwork to fill out... So there was my excuse. Eventually when Jon and the others rejoin the story I'm going to make him a lot nicer than he was. I know that the characters are OOC. That I cannot help. I'm not TP and in no way do I have her writing abilities. I also don't know the characters as well as she does so I have to go with what I know.  
  
As some reviewers complained about the spacing I put in extra spaces...  
  
Thanks for reviewing everyone! I can't believe I got so many reviews! My other story never gets so many! Perhaps it's because no one reads CoM and tCO? Well you should. I recommend them. Anyway on with the story!  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Numair and Daine reached to tower just after dark. The moon had risen and stars were shining brightly until grey storm clouds swooped in to cover up the beautiful night sky. As they entered the gate the rain began to fall in large drops. Numair's assistant came out to take their mounts. Daine smiled at the boy who had wild magic with horses. He bowed and walked to the stables Cloud and Spots following. Numair took Daine's hand in his and lead her up to a cozy sitting room. Daine stood next to the deep blue couch while Numair attempted to light a fire with his gift. The logs exploded sending pieces of chard bark everywhere. Daine laughed. A servant, called Lara came in carrying a tray with steaming mugs. She put it on a table then turned around. Hiding a smile behind her hand she went to the fire. Numair's magic, so powerful, couldn't be used for little every day things. All of his servants were used to this sort of 'over exaggeration' even if they still found it amusing. Imagine someone who could use words of power couldn't light a candle with his gift!  
  
When the fire was crackling in the hearth the maid opened the burgundy drapes, lit candles and then left the two alone. Numair sighed relaxing onto a couch. Closing his eyes he thanked the Gods he wasn't still at Legann. After a minute he realized something was weird. Opening his eyes he looked up to see Daine, still standing, looking at him strangely. It almost seemed that she was unsure of herself. Giving her a questioning look Numair straightened in his seat.  
  
"Something wrong Magelet?" He asked.  
  
"Should I uhmm...?" She looked at the space beside him.  
  
"Sit please!" She did so but didn't relax, her back perfectly straight. Also she was as far away from him as she could be on the love seat, not allowing her legs to touch his. "Daine what is it? What's wrong?"  
  
"Well the kissing and hugging is fine but..." Numair gave her a look as if to say 'continue' before realizing what was bothering her.  
  
"Come now. You know me. Have I ever hurt you?" He asked.  
  
"No but this is different. I don't know how you are with women. I've never seen you with anyone. Well except... Varice." Numair blushed.  
  
"I... Uh.. That..."  
  
"Don't. You don't need to explain. It isn't any of my business." Numair looked at her.  
  
"Ok well believe me when I tell you that I'll never make you do anything you don't want to. I don't like to see you uncomfortable." (A/N: Ok so that was just a lot cheezy! Don't know what came over me. Oh well!)  
  
Daine smiled at her teacher. She relaxed onto the couch and let the events of the past weeks cycle through her mind. Silent tears streamed down her face as she finally accepted the deaths of her friends among the riders, the King's Own, the People, and the immortals. Numair took her hand and rubbed the backside of it with his thumb. He knew how she felt; many of those who died had been acquaintances, some even friends.  
  
The tears kept coming until eventually they consumed her. Numair hugged her, the tears soaking his shirt. "Hush love." He cooed. Eventually her crying became dry sobs as her tears ran out. Taking a few deep breaths she got herself under control.  
  
The rain was coming down hard on the glass windowpanes and lightning flashed across the sky. Daine could feel the People's fear as they cowered in stables, crept deep into borrows and tried to say dry in their nests. She had tried to calm them during storms before but she knew that there were to many animals in the forests around Numair's Tower and near Pirate's Swoop for her to calm all at once. She couldn't fully relax with all the animals' thoughts so she blocked off her magic, just listening to the rain pounding the windows and the sounds of the distant thunder.  
  
Daine's eyes began to close. It seemed that her long day had caught up with her. She snuggled closer to Numair who wrapped his arm around her. He murmured a spell and a blanket unfolded itself from a nearby chair and covered Daine. Blowing out a branch of candles he looked around. Another breath and a thought spell and a slight wind swept the room. The remaining candles were extinguished and Numair tilted his head so that it was resting on Daine's and fell asleep. ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Numair awoke to bright sunshine streaming in through the large windows. A warm breeze was blowing through a partially opened one, ruffling the curtains. He smiled and stretched out. It was good to be home. In a few days he would travel to the capital to deliver his report to the King. But for now he could spend time working on his spells and resting. Standing up he walked to the door and up a set of curving stairs. When he got to his study he sat down and took out a scroll.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Daine sat outside on a fallen log surrounded by foxes, squirrels, chipmunks, and other woodland animals. There were birds of al kinds perched on Daine, the log and the surrounding treetops. It was nice to just sit and relax with her friends. The past months had been so busy that resting was something she had only dreamed about.  
  
Sending out her magic to speak with the People in the area Daine felt the pain of a wounded animal. She disentangled herself from her company and set of into the deep forest. A few minutes walk lead her past a creek and she followed it up stream to where a small waterfall trickled through the trees. She climbed up the rock and found the poor creature sprawled on a boulder. From a quick look Daine gathered that it's left front paw was broken and it had a large gash on its side. Slowly and carefully she picked it up and sat down on the rock to inspect it's hurts more closely.  
  
What kind of animal it was Daine had no idea. Which was the first strange thing since she had recently read a bunch of Numair's books on the types of animals living in Tortall. There were also strange vibrations coming from the small creature, which fit in between her palms. Its fur was a deep red with lines of cherry blonde. It had ears like a bat, which flopped over, and its whiskers were as long as Daine's pinkie. It's eyes (which were closed) looked like they would be the size of cherries, which was rather large for the size of the creature.  
  
It took Daine a while to heal the gash and to mend a couple of broken bones. When she was done she splashed her face in the water to wipe away sweat, and took a long refreshingly cold drink. Picking up the animal once more Daine resided herself to bringing it back home with her. Even thought it was fully healed the poor thing hadn't opened its eyes and she could still fell the weird vibrations. Maybe Numair would know what was wrong.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Back at the tower the mage sat cross-legged in the center of his workroom. The little bird sitting in the window recognized his position as that of the "sitting thing". There was a candle in front of him and the mage looked intently at it without really seeing it. Black fire shone through his hands, which were faced together, fingertips touching. As he moved them slowly apart then tension in the room began to build and the bird on the sill took flight as there was a loud 'pop'.  
  
"Blast..." Numair muttered. He sighed, opened his eyes and blew out the candle. Stretching he stood and put his tools away, then went to the stairs and down into his bedroom where he began to plan out his next experiment. He had no idea what was wrong. In theory the spell should have worked, but perhaps Mithros and the Great Goddess didn't want him messing around with their ecosystem. Oh Well.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud bang on his door and it was flung open to reveal a girl of about 5'6 wearing a lovely lilac dress. He long dark curls hung below her shoulders and here eyes were of the deepest brown he had ever seen. Numair was breath taken by this woman. She was such a beauty. And she was staring at him with such an open and loving gaze that he was drawn to her. But... Who was she?  
  
"Numair..." Daine asked looking strangely at him. "What's wrong... Why do you look at me so?" Numair shook his head, rubbed his eyes and then looked at her again.  
  
"Daine..." It wasn't a statement. It was a question.  
  
"Yes love." He continued to stare at her, like he had forgotten ever meeting her. Daine sighed. "Come sit down," She said indicating the couch against the right wall. "I'll go get us something to drink."  
  
When Daine returned, carrying a tray laden with things to eat, 2 goblets, and a jug, Numair still stood where she had left him. She sighed again and set the tray down on the small table, near the couch. Taking off the bag that was on her back, she lay it down gently on the couch then went to Numair. Wrapping her arms around him she buried her head in his chest and rubbed her nose in the V of his shirt. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her and took a deep breath. "Mmmm... Daine don't do that, you know I can't concentrate." She giggled and looked up into her teacher's eyes. He smiled and kissed her nose gently. Daine took Numair's hand and led him over to the couch.  
  
"Sit, you'll feel better if you do." Sitting Numair took a cherry muffin and Daine poured berry punch into the tall glasses. Breaking off a piece of the muffin he popped it in his mouth, its soft and moist texture melting almost instantly. Taking another piece he looked at Daine. "Numair?" She questioned. He sighed.  
  
"I'm fine, Magelet. I've just been working to hard. Maybe I should have waited a while before attempting magic. Don't look at me like that." Daine was looking at him with that 'Told you so!' expression.  
  
"What happened to the spell anyway?" Daine asked.  
  
"Well it didn't work." This was unusual in itself for even if Numair's spells didn't create the outcome he had anticipated it would have given him something to work with. "I was trying to create a door, a kind of portal, to increase the speed of travel."  
  
"Wouldn't that be dangerous? If an enemy got hold of the spell weaving and opened up a portal into the bedroom of Jon and Thayet they could kill out the entire royal line before anyone was the wiser." Daine asked, worried.  
  
"I thought of that. If someone wanted to go through the portal they would have to seek permission from the person at the other end. Said person would then open the second door. If I could get it to open then I could make it so that even the ungifted could have the power to open a gate. We could set up docks from which to travel from." Daine still looked worried.  
  
"A magic can be modified Numair, I don't know if this is a good idea. Maybe you should speak with Jon."  
  
"I'm not going to tell him about a spell that I'm not even sure's possible. If I make some progress I promise I'll tell him. We have to go to Corus soon anyway." As if only seeing her for the first time, and seeing the stains on her dress Numair exclaimed, "Daine what have you done to yourself. Didn't the Queen give you that dress?"  
  
"Oh!" Daine jumped up and carefully picked up the cloth bag. "I found him in the forest near a little waterfall." She said taking out the small animal and placing him in Numair's outstretched hands. "But I have no idea what it is, nor what's wrong with it. It seems to have been in a fight, I healed its wounds, but it's still asleep and it's breathing is queer."  
  
"I'm not so sure that vibration is it's breathing." Numair said inspecting it with his magic. "I've never seen this type of animal before. It could be from the same family of mammals as Zek, but the long whiskers and large eyes are different." Numair opened his eyes and tried to look in its pupils. He swayed and nearly fell off the couch before breaking eye contact. The animal's eyes were constantly rotating counter clockwise in his head, and they were a mix of colours. "Whoa." Numair murmured. Daine looked at the swirls intently from the corner of her eyes. It seemed so familiar but she had no idea why. "Well we should keep him warm. Get a sheet from Lara and wrap him in it, then place him near the fire. " When she had done so Numair came to her and slid his arms around her waist. He kissed her forehead, her nose and finally her lips. "How do you feel about a picnic?"  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
A/N: Ok I don't feel like looking through emperor mage so if Zek has large eyes then that's too bad! Sorry it took me so long to update. Can I claim writer's block? I came up with a plot the other night... I'm not telling though! Read and Review (please!)!! 


End file.
